


Prison Song

by JacketG



Series: ShuMako week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Light Angst, More proud of this than what I should, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG
Summary: Day 2: Sleepover/DreamingAkira is having a pretty bad time in solitary confinement until one night he has a dream about a certain someone.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803325
Kudos: 11





	Prison Song

Approximately four days had passed since Akira was left in solitary confinement for breaking the nose of another inmate in self defense after he tacked him in an attempt to show off how “tough” he was. The keyword being “approximately”, after all, when you are in a closed space with no windows, clock, or any other way to measure the passage of time, knowing when a day starts and when it ends can be a little tricky, in this case, Akira has being using the moment when a guard comes to deliver his only meal of the day as a way to know how many day have passed.

The first day wasn’t that hard, he just eat his meal and went to sleep, but the problem started in the second day, after all, being left alone with your thoughts can be good if it is for a few hours, but doing it for several days while you are in a small closed space can start to affect you. It’s not like he was going crazy, but rather that his emotional state was getting worse by the hour, and the fact that he already was in a pretty bad state after having to turn himself in to protect his friends didn’t helped. It was specially painful to remember Makoto’s reaction during Christmas when she realized that something was wrong with him.

Akira started to reflect about many things, about his friends, his family, his hometown. He started to reflect about everything that the Phantom Thieves achieved, about all the hearts they changed and all the people they helped.

But instead of helping to make him feel better he started to slowly fall into depression, when the ‘what ifs' started to appear.

“What if no one cares about me anymore?”

“What if I get out of here and everyone forgot about me?"

“What if Shido goes free?”

“What if he uses his influence and contacts to make me go to jail the rest of my life?”

“What if Akechi is alive and comes to finish me off?”

“What if my parents know about my situation but they just don’t give a shit?”

“What if a get out but I’m forced to move to another city again?”

“What if I get out, and it turns out everyone was arrested?”

“What if I get out, and everyone was attacked by Shido's goons?”

But out of all those hypotheticals scenarios, one in particular hunted Akira’s mind constantly.

“What if, I get out of here………and Makoto doesn’t loves me anymore?”

It made sense to him because he didn’t knew how much time he was going to be there, it could be months in the same way that it could be years. It wouldn’t surprise him that Makoto decided to move on with her life, and who knows?, she might even get in a relationship with someone else.

This thought was still present inside his head at the moment he went to sleep.

Whe he opened his eyes once again Akira found himself in the school library, with a bunch of book over the table. “Did I just dozed off? Demn I need a cup of coffee, exams are coming”.

While reaching for his pencil Akira notices that some of the books that are over the table are more advanced than the books that are usually consulted by 2nd year students. Almost as if a 3rd year were seated in the same table as him.

“Are you feeling ok, transfer student?”

That voice was unmistakably Makoto’s voice, and when he turned to his left he confirmed it, there she was, seated besides him, it was her, but…something felt off about the way she addressed him, not because it was wrong, but because it has being a long time since the last time Akira heard her calling him that.

“Yeah, I’m good, is just that I haven’t drink my morning coffee”

“You know? When I met you for the first time I was kind of a jerk to you, all you did was just ask if you could seat in this table to study and I told you to leave me alone. The next day principal Kobayakawa asked me to investigate on his behalf, and…well, you know what happened next”.

Makoto then pulled a revolver out of nowhere while money started to flow through the library, pushed by a strong wind of unknown origin, and shoot an Orthrus that tried to jump attack Akira.

“Stay sharp, Joker! Whe might have cleared this room, but we still have some way to go before reaching the treasure!”

Queen began to run down a hallway that connected to different sections of the bank, with her long scarf aciting like a trail. Akira just followed her without questions, knife and gun at hand, monochromatic mask on his face and coat flowing in the air. Once he reached her she started to speak once again.

“When I officially joined the Phantom Thieves I was thrilled, not just because I realized that there was a way to solve that Kaneshiro problem, but also because I felt empowered by my newfound strength. But even more than thrilled I felt curiosity and excitement, I started to admire you, your power, your abilities, your sense of justice and your skills as a leader. I wanted to learn from you. Also…to be honest…in the beginning, every time you refered to me by my codename…I got goosebumps”

Suddenly, everything became pitch black, Akira couldn’t see anything nor hear any sound, that is, until he felt someone hugging his leg tightly. This was…Sojiro's house. Once again, Makoto’s voice reached him, it was extremely calmed, which was wird considering their position.

“This isn’t the exact same moment, Kurusu, but it was around this time when I started to develop feelings for you” she chuckled before continuing “I know, I know. That whole situation with Medjed was not precisely the most adequate moment for that, but still, the seed was planted here".

The feeling in Akira’s leg was replaced by the feeling of Makoto’s head resting on his shoulder and the sound of waves could be heard. They were in Hawaii, enjoying the sunset together, with him holding a tiki amulet on his left hand.

“This was It, Akira. This was the moment when I realized that I had fell in love with you. I wanted this moment to last forever. Though I’m not totally sure if at this point you already felt the same towards me”

“I did. When I recived that text telling me to meet you to spend that evening I made my way from my room to the beach giving small jumps every two or three steps like a little kid. And when we were in this same spot I got carried away by the atmosphere and almost tried to kiss you"

Akira wanted to kick himself, that trip to Hawaii was the most perfect occasion to confess and nieather of them knew.

The sound of the waves was quickly turned into a soft jazz melody and the orange sunset became a mix of neon colors like purple and red. They were in Crossroads now, seating besides each other at the bar, but they were alone, there was no other clients, not even Lala was in sight.

Makoto sighs before speaking.

“The reason I didn’t got what you meant when you confessed to me was because, even though I had already developed romantic feelings for you at this point, I didn’t expected you to feel the same. The idea of someone being in love with me never crossed my mind. I’m glad I was wrong, don’t you think so, Aki?”

The room’s temperature dropped significantly, and the barstools where they were became a small sofa. Now they were in Akira’s room, and the falling snow was visible trough the window.

This time was Akira who started to speak, while Makoto remained silent.

“I’m…so sorry, Makoto…I should have told you what was happening…is just…that I was afraid that you might have tried to stop me…and that it might have worked. But it doesn’t matter now, this is all a dream, right?”

Makoto laughed a little.

“So you finally realized, honestly, I expected you to take notice after Kaneshiro's palace, but I guess you are not in your best condition right now. And about your apology, I’ll admit that in the moment it hurt and I felt extremely sad, but it was nothing in comparison with how I felt when sis told me what happened. After that I was able to see the reasons that you had to keep it a secret, so don’t worry, I’m not mad at you or anything”

A loud noise started to echo in the room, it appeared as if metal was being hit repeatedly.

“Well, I think that time is up, you should wake up now"

Akira looked extremely resilient.

“No, I don’t want to leave, if I do I’m going to wake up back in that empty cell all alone"

Makoto came closer to him, resting a hand in one of his cheeks and the other over one of his shoulders.

“Listen, love, you need to wake up, you need to continue on living, you can’t give up now, not with all the people that it’s trying to help you in this very moment"

“But…I don’t want to forget this dream”

“You won’t, or at least I hope so, because I want you to remember this"

Before he could react Makoto give him a kiss. It was intense, passionate, and it lasted for what felt like an eternity. Their lips only separated when the metallic sound came back, louder this time.

“After all we have being through, happy moments, sad moments, fights, heists, escapes, parties, being momentarily erased from existence, and even defeating a God, a couple of walls and some doors mean nothing to me. It doesn’t matter what happens, I swear I will always be there, because I love you”.

But before he could say anything, he waked up. And there he was once again, alone in his cell.

That strange sound that made him leave his dream capted his attention. It was the metal door to his cell, that was being knocked by a guard.

“HEY KURUSU!. WAKE UP, DEMN IT! YOU ARE GETTING BACK TO YOUR REGULAR CELL, SO GET UP, NOW!”

Three days later Akira was informed that someone came to visit him and that, apparently, it was important.

During his time as an inmate the only visits that he was allowed to have where from Sae, so it was no surprise to him when he reached the visits room and found the white haired woman wating for him. What surprised him for sure was what she said the moment he took a seat in front of her.

“Why the long face? Smile a little, boy. I have good news for you today".

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don´t like angst, but while thinking about what to do with this prompt this is the first thing that poped into my mind.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
